S'agapo
by Wanda Suiyama
Summary: Uma noite chuvosa, uma alma amargada e um coração querendo expor seus reais sentimentos. Mas nem mesmo a pior das batalhas destrói um amor que nasceu para ser eterno. Songfic. Escrita para o desafio de fanfics da page Cdzficsession do facebook.


**Essa fanfiction mudou tanto de rumo que me dá dor de cabeça só de lembrar! E, do jeito que não tenho tanta inspiração para Seiya & Saori, demorou muito mais tempo do que imaginava para terminar de escrever (e entregar de última hora...) Mas, graças a Deus e a conhecida insistência dos cavaleiros de Pégasus, consegui "parir" essa songfic one-shot a tempo do determinado pelo desafio! Mas deixemos de enrolação e vamos a fic, que espero eu, estar do agrado de vocês. Avisando que não é recomendado para pessoas que sofrem de diabetes *apanha* Acho que vocês me entenderam...Tenham uma boa leitura!**

* * *

**Saint Seiya pertence a Misami Kurumada e as empresas licenciadas, todos os direitos reservados. Essa Fanfiction não tem fins lucrativos.**

**ATENÇÃO: **O conteúdo abaixo contém spoilers do filme "A Lenda dos Defensores de Atena" e eventos que não ocorreram no anime/mangá, sendo criados pela autora.

* * *

_**S'AGAPO**_

Lentamente, abria os olhos, sentido o calor e a tímida luz do sol incomodá-los, impedindo-o de dormir novamente. Usou um dos braços para cobrir o rosto, e imediatamente, sentindo o corpo esmorecido arquear e reagir dolorosamente à ação, o que o fez gemer e voltar a antiga posição.

Recostou-se novamente no leito, os olhos sonolentos e semiabertos, tentavam se acostumar com a iluminação do ambiente, que mesmo com certa dificuldade, não demorou muito para reconhecer onde estava, as paredes brancas, lençóis alvos...

Um quarto de hospital...

Tal constatação os fez se apoiar assustado pelos cotovelos, e gemendo novamente ao sentir o corpo dolorido, e essa incapacidade de se movimentar o fez soltar um bufo irritado. Volveu os olhos para sua direita, vendo seu antebraço enfaixado e seu pulso recebendo soro. Olhou novamente ao redor, e com notória dificuldade, conseguiu manter-se sentado, um relógio de ponteiros na parede em frente a cama marcava dez horas da manhã, um criado mudo a sua esquerda continha um vaso com flores, e logo adiante, um sofá cor creme de dois lugares para as visitas, encostado na parede em que estava uma janela de vidro com as cortinas abertas, se encontrando ao lado da porta que, provavelmente, dava acesso ao restante do hospital. Recostou na cabeceira da cama enquanto vasculhava suas memórias em busca da razão de estar neste estado, e o fato de que acabara de acordar não auxiliava em nada o seu raciocínio.

Levou uma das mãos à cabeça, sentindo que uma gaze enfaixava sua testa, enterrou os dedos nos cabelos rebeldes, vendo as imagens da batalha que travaram contra o deus Abel e aqueles Cavaleiros da Coroa do Sol voltarem a sua mente. Juntamente com a lembrança de Saori saindo acompanhada pelo mesmo deus enquanto era forçado a ajoelhar-se diante dele sob o olhar neutro de sua deusa.

"_Saori..."_

Sua mão sobre seu colo apertou os lençóis que o cobriam, por mais que tentasse negar, doeu em seu âmago a forma fria como ela o tratou, mesmo sabendo logo após sobre os reais motivos dela, queria protege-lo e impedir que se ferisse novamente... Mesmo tendo sua vida praticamente ceifada no final.

Foi despertado de seus pensamentos ao ouvir o ranger da porta se abrindo, revelando ser uma enfermeira que se surpreendeu ao vê-lo acordado. Deixou que ela realizasse todos os exames necessários para logo em seguida chamar o médico responsável por sua recuperação, este dizendo que recuperou-se bem depois do "acidente de trânsito", provavelmente, mais uma das explicações improvisadas que a herdeira Kido dera ao chegar ao hospital com cinco jovens em estados deploráveis.

"_Como será que meus amigos estão?"_ –perguntou-se internamente, indiferente às explicações que o médico, mas logo tendo sua atenção novamente.

–Até lá, é melhor não se esforçar muito, Sr. Ogawara. Seu corpo ainda está se recuperando, mesmo tendo acabado de acordar, poderá em breve receber a visita de seus amigos. –o médico falava de sua forma profissional enquanto anotava o diagnóstico em uma pasta em suas mãos.

–Quanto tempo eu fiquei desacordado, Dr. Takihara? –Seiya perguntou por fim, agora sentado de lado na cama, vendo o senhor checar o soro ligado ao seu braço direito.

–Cerca de cinco dias, meu rapaz. –respondeu, voltando a olhar para o cavaleiro.

–Cinco dias?! –perguntou incrédulo.

–Teve sorte de não passar mais tempo que isso. –o médico retrucou, aproximando-se do rapaz e examinando a gaze que lhe enfaixava a cabeça. –Seus ferimentos foram mais graves que os dos outros rapazes, principalmente por ter ferido gravemente a cabeça. Com a intensidade do impacto que sofreu, abriu novamente as antigas cicatrizes e assim, piorando a situação para o seu lado. Mas, fico aliviado que esteja melhorando precocemente, é um bom sinal. –avaliou o doutor, terminando a troca do curativo na cabeça de Seiya. –Se continuar assim, poderá receber alta logo, logo.

–E eles estão bem? Os meus amigos? –novamente perguntou, quando o Dr. Takihara estava prestes a sair do mediano quarto.

–Todos já recuperados e esperando a sua melhora. –ele sorriu, simpático. –E junto da Sta. Kido, vinham sempre aqui vê-lo e perguntar sobre seu estado. –Seiya não pôde evitar o pequeno sorriso brotar de seus lábios ao saber que Saori estava bem, principalmente o bastante para visita-lo. –Agora descanse, a enfermeira Atsuko logo irá trazer seu almoço.

Passando-se exatas duas horas, a dita enfermeira apareceu trazendo a bandeja com seu almoço, e que o rapaz não tardou para começar a comer. Pela janela, via-se o tempo fechar aos poucos, ameaçando cair de forma tempestuosa sobre a capital japonesa. O olhar do jovem Pégasus pousava sobre as orquídeas no criado mudo, que segundo Shun; que o visitara com seus amigos horas após o almoço; fora sua amiga Mino quem trouxera quando ainda estava desacordado e também que foi graças à Saori, que com seu cosmo divino, ajudou em uma parcela o melhoramento precoce dos cinco cavaleiros.

Seis e meia da noite, o relógio marcava. Seiya recostou-se pesadamente na cabeceira as cama enquanto observava uma fina garoa ir de encontro a janela. O esmorecimento em seu corpo dissipava-se aos poucos, mas não o impediu de recostar-se pesadamente na cabeceira da cama.

Ainda refletia sobre a batalha que travaram contra Abel, e a única lembrança que predominava suas memórias era o rosto de Saori, com seus olhos e rosto banhando-se em lágrimas, amparando-o com carinho em seus braços e com aquele sorriso que o desarmava por completo... O que conseguia fazer era sorrir, mesmo que o Templo da Coroa do Sol estivesse desmoronando ao seu redor, não conseguia desfocar os olhos de sua divindade e deu seus lábios rosados que curvavam-se no mais encantador dos sorrisos e pronunciando algo inaudível antes de perder os sentidos.

–Seiya...

A voz tão familiar ecoou melodiosamente aos ouvidos do Pégasus, e instantaneamente, despertando-o de seus devaneios. Pôde contemplar a figura da herdeira Kido adentrando vagarosamente o quarto; costumeiramente vestida em branco, mas diferente dos longos vestidos, usava um de finas alças que media até os joelhos; e sorrindo timidamente, aproximou-se com um ramo de rosas em mãos.

Definitivamente, a mais encantadora das visões...

**The lights are slowly fading down**

_As luzes estão enfraquecendo lentamente abaixo_

**There's no one else, just you and me**

_Não há ninguém mais, só você e eu_

–Fico feliz que já tenha acordado. –ela disse, enquanto colocava o ramo sobre o criado mudo. –Está se sentindo bem?

–Melhor do que nunca... –ele respondeu num sussurro hipnótico, porém, corou violentamente e levou uma das mão à cabeça, desconsertado. –Ehr... Quer dizer... A-ainda estou um pouco dolorido, mas já, já irá passar! –respondeu de forma gaiata e sorrindo, tentando esconder o nervosismo, o que arrancou singelas risadas de Saori.

–Realmente, fico muito feliz que esteja melhorando! –ela sentou-se em uma cadeira posta ao lado da cama, sob o olhar do japonês e este estranhou quando o sorriso subitamente morreu nos lábios da jovem deusa.

–Saori...?

–E-eu vim aqui lhe pedir desculpas, Seiya. –ela começou, gaguejante, com seu tom de voz pesaroso e baixo. Desviou o olhar para as mãos unidas sobre seu colo.

–Desculpas pelo o quê, Saori? –Seiya novamente apoiou-se sentado, os olhos castanhos assustados pela expressão tristonha no rosto da jovem Kido.

–Por ter feito você e os outros se machucarem... –respondeu, ainda de rosto baixo. –Sei que fui tola ao ponto de ir sozinha enfrentar Abel e ter feito vocês passarem por tudo aquilo... –Saori respirou fundo, sentindo os olhos ardendo, para evitar as lágrimas. –Mas isso tudo foi somente para que vocês não se machucassem mais lutando, não quero tentar explicar o porquê das minhas ações, mas tenha minhas sinceras desculpas...

–Saori... –sussurrou pasmado, sentindo o peito contorcer dolorosamente ao ouvir a doce voz embargar-se daquela forma. Saori elevou o olhar para a janela de vidro, tentando evitar contato visual, vendo que a chuva acabara de começar a cair lá fora, com as gotas chocando-se com a vidraça.

–Muitas vezes me sinto como um fardo na vida de vocês... Fazendo-os lutar e se machucarem, enquanto poderiam estar aproveitando suas vidas como adolescentes normais... Eu, realmente, não queria que as coisas fossem assim...–uma lágrima verteu o alvo rosto, fazendo Seiya inquietar-se com aquela situação.

–Por que diz isso, Saori? –ele disse, erguendo-se subitamente e ignorando as pontadas dolorosas que se espalharam por seu corpo. Sentou-se na borda da cama, ficando de frente para a moça. –Você apenas fez o que achava certo!

–Eu digo por que... –engoliu em seco, voltando a fitar o jovem Pégasus. –Por que poderia ter perdido você novamente... Por minha culpa!

**I saw you laugh, I saw you cry**

_Eu lhe vi rir, eu lhe vi chorar_

**It gave me chills from head to toe**

_Me deu frios da cabeça aos pés_

As palavras de Saori o deixaram sem fala, paralisado e boquiaberto. Ela culpava-se por algo que fez para proteger a humanidade, para poupar os seus guerreiros de uma batalha sangrenta, e mesmo tendo quase morrido em prol disso, estava se desculpando para ele por que quase sacrificou sua vida para salva-la... Algo que sempre fora seu dever?! Saori o observava com pesar, as delicadas mãos sobre o colo apertavam o vestido. Temia para o que Seiya diria em seguida, se a perdoaria ou não, prometera a si mesma que jamais o colocaria em perigo novamente... mesmo que isso custasse se afastar dele, não queria ter de pedir desculpas por deixa-lo em tão deplorável estado pelas consequências de suas ações. O ruído agudo das gotas de chuva contra o vidro aumentaram intensamente, denunciando a torrencial tempestade que caía na cidade. Os relâmpagos que, ora ou outra, deixavam transpassar suas súbitas claridades pela janela.

–Pensa que não sei disso? –ele perguntou, após intermináveis segundos em silêncio, fazendo Saori encolher-se com a voracidade de sua voz.

–Seiya, eu... –a jovem deusa beirava as lágrimas, mas, o cavaleiro a interrompeu.

–Pensa que não sei pelo que luto, Saori? Se me machuquei foi pelo mesmo motivo que você quase se sacrificou para deter a fúria dos deuses! Pelo bem maior que era proteger a humanidade! Para poder te salvar e tê-la novamente do meu lado! –as palavras pareciam nascer por vontade própria na boca do cavaleiro enquanto Saori o fitava estática, e enrubesceu ao notar que ele, com certa dificuldade, se aproximava. –Se estou aqui neste estado, é por que escolhi lutar pelo seu mesmo ideal... –a mão do cavaleiro naturalmente pousou sobre a bochecha direita da jovem Kido, os úmidos olhos castanhos a fitavam com carinho. –E no momento em que Abel lhe tirou a vida, senti como se meu mundo começasse a desmoronar... Mas, jurei que se tivesse a chance, acertaria um golpe nele, como vingança... Foi aí quando soube que ainda poderia te salvar, e isso, foi o que me motivou a continuar... –as lágrimas desciam grossas pelo rosto de Saori, sendo amparadas pelas mãos do cavaleiro. –Eu também sofri quando quase te perdi, mas não quero fazer deste um motivo para parar de lutar, muito pelo contrário, me faz querer guerrear contra qualquer um que ouse levantar a mão contra você! Então, não se desculpe por tentar cumprir o seu dever, por que também quase morri tentando cumprir o meu: que é te proteger!

–Seiya... –a mão da jovem cobriu a do cavaleiro em seu rosto, não contendo as lágrimas descerem com mais intensidade.

**For all my life**

_Por toda minha vida_

**I wish this night could last forever**

_Eu desejo que esta noite pudesse durar para sempre_

**Nothing ever changed**

_Nada mudou sempre_

**The way you sang just blew my mind**

_O jeito que você cantou apenas soprou minha mente_

**It gave me chills from head to toe**

_Me deu frios da cabeça aos pés_

**What a glorious night**

_Que noite gloriosa_

**To me it could have lasted forever**

_Para mim poderia ter durado sempre_

Seiya pôs uma das machas atrás da orelha de Saori, e segurando firmemente suas mãos, puxou-a num pedido mudo para que se aproximasse e sorriu marotamente ao ver o rosto rubro da moça a sua frente.

–Espero que tenha me entendido agora, Saori Kido. –falou docemente, enquanto aproximavam seus rostos. –Não importa o quanto você insista, eu vou estar aqui, você querendo ou não!

–Entendi sim... –apoiou suas mãos nos ombros do cavaleiro, enterrou seus dedos nos cabelos rebeldes e lhe sussurrando. –_S'agapo..._ Seiya...

As lembranças de quando ela lhe sussurrou no Templo da Coroa do Sol voltaram a sua mente, enlaçou a delgada cintura com os braços e trazendo-a para si, sussurrou de volta contra os lábios rosados.

–Eu também amo você...

E vagarosamente, os lábios uniram-se, selando o que nem a pior das batalhas destrói, o amor que nasceu para ser eterno...

**A moment in a million years**

_Um momento em um milhão de anos_

**Is all I've got for you**

_É tudo que eu tenho com você_

**A moment in a million years**

_Um momento em um milhão de anos_

**To make some dreams come true**

_Para fazer alguns sonhos se tornar realidade_

**A moment that I won't forget**

_Um momento que eu não esquecerei_

**Until the day I die**

_Até o dia que eu morrer_

**A moment in a million years**

_Um momento em um milhão de anos_

**Called life**

_Chamado Vida_

FIM

* * *

A Moment In A Million Years –Scorpions

Σ 'αγαπώ (S 'agapó̱): Traduzindo do grego para o português, significa "Amo você"

* * *

**Espero que tenha feito, pelo menos, um mínimo sentido. '-' Mas, até que gostei do resultado, mas isso somente vocês me dirão! E também, por que é minha primeira fic com esses dois e sou um tanto inexperiente quando se trata d'eles... E quem diria que minha PRIMEIRA songfic seria com o casal que menos tenho inspiração no anime? (e com meu lendários e amado Scorpions!) A vida e suas controvérsias! Mas vou ficando por aqui, queridos leitores e leitoras! Agradeço intensamente a quem leu a fic!**

**Fiquem com Deus e Nog Meer!**

**24/06/13**


End file.
